The present disclosure generally relates to a sewing machine.
Conventionally, in an electronically-controlled sewing machine, a feed dog that feeds a piece of work cloth is driven by a pulse motor. The pulse motor is controlled based on feed data stored in the sewing machine, thereby feeding the piece of work cloth in a sewing direction. In such a feed mechanism, even when the pulse motor is precisely rotated by a predetermined number of rotations, an error may occur in feeding distance due to a mechanical error or the shape of a presser foot. Such an error in the feeding distance varies according to whether the piece of cloth is fed forward (normal feeding) and backward (reverse feeding), so that finished stitches may be influenced in some patterns. In order to solve this problem, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 4-73089 proposes an approach for intermittently correcting feed data by mounting a correction key to which a correction amount obtained through trial sewing is set. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 5-49772 proposes the determination of the type of a stitching pattern prior to correction and it is set such that the correction is not made for a specific pattern, such as a satin stitching, so that a disorder in the stitching may not occur at a corrected portion that would damage the appearance.
However, according to these conventional methods, a correction amount to be employed in correction will be decided by the user through trial sewing and will be determined manually. Determining the correction amount is therefore troublesome and takes a lot of time.